Dragon Ball Z: The rise of Super Eighteen
by hyperomegasonic26
Summary: What happens when a beautiful android, wife of one of the warriors who is a friend of the hero to protect peace on earth and in the universe, just finding a locked mask that leaves anyone crazy in whom the use and end up causing problems for people around you? Read and find out for themselves. Story made by Chojinryu750 of .


**Dragon Ball Z: The rise of Super Eighteen**

What happens when a beautiful android, wife of one of the warriors who is a friend of the hero to protect peace on earth and in the universe, just finding a locked mask that leaves anyone crazy in whom the use and end up causing problems for people around you? Read and find out for themselves. Story made by Chojinryu750 of .

The low crash of the waves gently echoed into Android Eighteen's ear as she sat on the beach of Master Roshi's island starring up at the pale night sky. It was clear out tonight and the stars were shinning overhead casting over like a large necklace of diamonds. In her lap was her daughter Marron who was looking up with a large smile on her face that made Eighteen smile as well. It's almost romantic; she thought and gently brushed back a lock of her blonde hair all the while she stared up at the night sky. A light tug on her black tank top drew her attention to a happy Marron.

"It's a beautiful night mommy," she said to her, "just look at all the stars aren't great?"

Eighteen smiled, "Yes, they do make the night a lot more interesting to look at."

"Do you think we'll see a shooting star?"

"Maybe," Eighteen chuckled, "But you will be going to bed soon."

Marron frowned and turned to look out at the waves that crashed against the shore when she got up and trotted over.

"Mommy what's that?" Eighteen peered over to her and saw a large object sliding in the spray of the water.

Eighteen got up and walked over to the ocean and noticed it was a long rectangular molded brown box. She gently picked it up grimacing at the clammy texture of the wood and began to look it over. Her daughter ran up giving an expecting smile as Eighteen scooped her up and headed back to the house. The inside of the Kame house was dimly lit from the moonlight that filtered in through the windows casting a soothing atmosphere in the home. Eighteen smelt the faint tangy odor of fried tofu and shrimp that had lingered from dinner as she set the box down and gave a faint smile.

Marron hopped onto one of the kitchen chairs and went to open the box when Eighteen shook her head and had her stop. She eyed the box and wondered if the box was just some junk that someone carelessly dumped.

"Hey, what you got there?" Eighteen glanced over to the stairs and saw master Roshi and Krillin coming down the stairs.

"I found this box on the beach," Marron said with a smile, "Mommy is looking it over."

Krillin cocked his head and eyed his wife who pointed to the old box and he went over and opened it. Eighteen and the others peered down and saw a strange wooden mask lying inside. It was plain in appearance with a hand smoothed surface of maple wood that was tinged with a sickly lime green color. A long rusted piece of steel was fastened to the center of the mask between the eyes holes acted as a nose. At first Eighteen thought it could be some kind of tribal mask from an antique shop from one of the cities. But as she looked at it the more the android realized that it was very old and might even be worth something.

"Hmm, that is quite a relic," Master Roshi piped in, "I wonder why someone would throw it away."

Eighteen shrugged and slowly lifted the mask up and began looking it over feeling less than impressed by its appearance. While she did Krillin scooped up their daughter and brought her upstairs to bed and kissed her goodnight shortly after. Once Marron was asleep Eighteen continued toying with the mask staring deep into its wooden surface. 

"Well, what are we going to do with it?"

"We could keep it," said Master Roshi, "it would make an interesting conversation piece."

Krillin frowned, "I don't know, it looks a little freaky to me besides where would we put it?"

Eighteen agreed and pictured the mask hanging on the wall staring out at them watching them as they go about the day. Uninterested in the object she was about to toss it aside when a loud crash came from outside and the front door burst open. The three stared in shock as Oolong the pig came running screaming. Krillin gasped as the pig knocked him over and hid behind the couch. Eighteen cocked an eyebrow wondering why he was frightened when she soon found out. For standing in the doorway was a tall woman wearing tight green top and white shorts with bright green eyes and long curly blonde hair. In her hands was a sub-machine gun which swept across the room as the girl cast a piercing glare to the shaking men.

Master Roshi's eyes bulged, "Launch!"

Launch gritted her teeth, "Alright, where is he?"

"Launch what are you doing here?" Krillin cried and gasped as the woman focused the gun on him.

"I'm here for the pig," she roared, "He owes me money!"

"Please don't let her hurt me," Oolong cried from behind the chair. "She thinks I cheated in a card game we had earlier!"

"You did cheat pig!" Launch hissed and was about to open fire when Eighteen stepped in front of her.

"I don't care what you do with him," she said, "but my daughter is asleep right now and if you know what's good for you you'll leave."

"Oh, yeah," Launch hissed, "you don't scare me."

Eighteen's face darkened and she clenched her fist ready to sock the dumb girl in the face when Launch glanced behind her. She followed the gaze and noticed Oolong was trying to sneak up the stairs. Suddenly panic began to fill her and Eighteen saw Launch aim at the steps and began to open fire. The house erupted into a chorus of gun fire as the stairs shattered into a cloud of splintered wood. Oolong shrieked trying to dodge the hail of bullets and ran about the room with Launch trailing after him. Master Roshi and Krillin leaped out of the way in the wake of the crazed gunwoman's rampage. But this was the last straw for Eighteen and in one quick move she dashed in and slapped Launch sending her flying into the table.

The moment that happened, the mask flipped into the air and landed on Eighteens face. Then something unexpected occurred as if the mask was pretending to be plain looking its edges suddenly snaked around her head. Eighteen cried out as she felt the mask dig into her skin and squeeze her head making her wince. She flailed around tugging at the mask trying with all her might to get it off but the more she tried the more the mask constricted. Krillin, Master Roshi, Launch, and Oolong watched as Eighteen became enveloped in a small cyclone that rumbled and crackled with thunder and lightning as it spun around the room.

The house vibrated as the cyclone whipped around the room tossing aside furniture until it stopped. A moment of silence followed until Eighteen emerged only she was no longer the Eighteen that the residents of Kame house knew. She stood taller dwarfing the others as she ran her hand through her long smooth blonde hair that now went down past her shoulders. A dark blue sleeveless jean jacket covered a tight black cotton t-shirt that showed off her large breasts and exposed her stomach. Alongside that she had a pair of blue jean shorts with thigh high black stockings and matching leather cowboy boots. On her waist was a gold belt with two large R's that appeared to have been crossed out. But the most striking feature was her bright green face that looked like a fine green rubber that was pulled tight across her head with accentuated cheek bones and large full voluptuous lips.

"Oh, yeah!" she cried, "This is more like it."

"Eighteen?" Krillin stared at his wife's new appearance. "Is that you?"

"Yup, I'm bigger and better than ever," she flashed a cartoonish smile and blew a kiss fluttered over to Krillin and latched onto his cheek with a wet pop. Eighteen giggled and felt like giving him a smooch on the lips when she noticed the frightened Launch and Oolong. A big mischievous smile appeared on her face and she zipped over to them looping her arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, why so tense guys?" she said pulling them close and smirked, "I'm not mad at you guys heck, I am feeling glad."

"Really?" asked both Oolong and Launch giving nervous smiles to which Eighteen's expression changed to a toothy grin.

"Sure, in fact since I'm in a good mood I'm going to give you two an all expense paid vacation," she said, "First class…"

Then right before they could ask what she meant, Eighteen twirled them around and sent them outside with her following behind. Once they were outside, she reached into her pocket reaching deep as if it were like a large sack. She yanked out a long rope and quickly tied them together. Oolong and Launch squirmed around but it was useless to escape since Eighteen made sure the knots were good and tight.

"Hey, what the heck are you going to do?" Launch cried, "unties us!"

"Yeah, didn't you say you weren't mad at us?" Oolong added.

"Oh, I'm not mad," she replied, "I'm just sending you two on that vacation I mentioned, via first class rocket."

When the two looked at her questionably Eighteen reached behind her and out of nowhere pulled out a large rocket and set it firmly down on the beach. She then placed the two on the rocket and went over to the fuse and fired a small blast from her finger lighting it. She then looked over to Oolong and Launch and gave them a playful wave. With a loud roar the rocket shot off into the air and twirled around and around all the while performing loopy loops. Krillin and Master Roshi stared at the sight and at that moment the rocket carrying its passengers stopped in midair.

"Hmm, I know I said I'd give you both a vacation," she twirled her fingers. "But where should I send you two?"

She stroked her chin when a light bulb appeared over her head and she smirked at the doomed pair. "Hmm, since you two need to cool off how about a little trip to Yuanzibit Heights."

"Krillin help!" Oolong cried, "Get us down!"

"Hang on guys!" Krillin shot up into the sky when he noticed a large red and black wolfen diving towards him.

"Can't let you do that handsome," Eighteen said and zipped by him.

Krillin yelped and fell back to the ground before Eighteen leaped out of the wolfen and hopped onto the rocket. She then snapped her fingers and with a loud pop the rocket flared to life again and zoomed off into the distance. Letting out a goofy cry the masked android leapt off the rocket and watched it fade from sight. Success she thought landing back on the beach and giggled at the thought of the two chasing each other in the frigid cold.

"Launch, Oolong…" Master Roshi stared in shock and then glared at Eighteen. "What on earth has gotten into you Eighteen?!"

"Relax you old pervert," she said, "They'll be fine, besides it serves them right for causing so much noise."

"But did you have to use a rocket?" Krillin asked when he sweat dropped, "Wait, where did you get a rocket and that jet?"

"I pulled them out of my pocket."

Krillin and Master Roshi stared at each other making Eighteen sigh as she gestured for them to watch and gingerly reached into her shirt rummaging between her cleavage enjoying the warm tingling as she went deeper. She then smirked and pulled out a bright orange super soaker and squirted both of them sending out a geyser of water that knocked them down. Krillin scowled and was about to speak when Eighteen scooped him off his feet burying his face into her chest.

"Oh, my sweet Krillin," she said in a cheesy French accent. "It is a wonderful night the stars shine of love and the moon is singing a lovely tune."

"W-what Eighteen, what are you?"

Eighteen brought him close and planted a wet kiss on his lips and held it for a few minutes until she released it with a wet pop. Krillin twitched his face turning a bright red as steam whizzed out of his ear. She then walked over to the house and set him down on the couch before walking over to the mirror and began looking herself over. She began doing a series of poses and noticed her own reflection winked and blew a kiss at her. I wonder what the others would think if they saw me like this?

It was at that moment an evil idea crept into her mind and she immediately knew two saiyans who would be in for a surprise. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a large zipper and slowly unzipped a large fly in the air and stepped through it. With a playful wink she zipped the fly back up about to pay one of earth's strongest warriors a visit. 

Eighteen exited the make shift doorway and found herself outside Goku's house on Mt. Paozu and quietly slithered across the ground her body taking on the slender rubbery movement of a snake before she arrived in front of the window. Inside the wacky android spied Goku along with his two sons Gohan and Goten and his wife ChiChi sitting at the table eating dinner consisting of fried pork, huge bowls of white rice which could feed an entire family were stacked on the small wooden table. Already she could see Goku was stuffing his face full of food as Eighteen had seen many times in the past which for the life of her shouldn't couldn't understand how he could be so piggish. Well, she was going to see that his food had something special in it a smile formed on her face because it was sure going to fill him. He might even float away she thought stifling a chuckle.

Goku sucked down a couple of eggrolls scattering bits of the golden brown casing all over his orange gi.

"Boy ChiChi this food is great!" Goku said with his stuffed mouth making his wife sigh in embarrassment.

"Goku, could you please not talk with your mouth full," his wife shook her head how could she have married such a husband?

The saiyan warrior blinked before he took one massive gulp swallowing the food down his throat and grinned.

"Sorry about that, but the food is excellent ChiChi," he said discarding the blue bowel and quickly grabbed a bowel of pork fried rice.

Chichi's expression softened, "Good, I'm glad to hear it dear but please refrain from talking with your mouthful next time."

Gohan chuckled, "You know Mom I thought you were used to this by now."

"Sadly, I am Gohan but still you would think you three could at least eat properly."

"I'm eating normally," Goten chimed in smiling with bits of rice on his face making Chichi stare at him with a flat gaze.

"Well, this is normal for our family," she sighed. "So I shouldn't make a big deal out of it."

Goku and his sons nodded in agreement causing Chichi to breakout in a nervous sweat before she shook her head and resumed eating. While they were occupied, they didn't notice the arm stretching through the window and quickly sprinkled a small glass shaker filled with blue salt. Eighteen giggled and jumped up into one of the trees and sat on a branch waiting for the show to begin. She leaned forward watching as Goku reached for the rice and quickly gulped it down in one mouthful.

But no long after he did, the saiyan hero paused and slowly his face turned into one of confusion. Chichi and the others noticed and immediately stopped eating and looked over to him. Eighteen could only smile because what was about to happen to the fighter who only thought with his stomach.

"Is something wrong dad?" Gohan asked cocking his head as Goku rubbed his stomach.

"I don't know, it's like my stomach is filling up with air," he replied when suddenly his stomach began extend out.

"What the heck?!" Goku's eyes bulged out of his head as his stomach continued to expand pushing the fabric of his uniform to its limit. Then he glanced over to his arms which went from being engrossed with thick muscles ballooned out until it spread from his head to his toes. Chichi, Gohan, and Goten stared in shock as Goku's belt snapped and he started to float up in the air and continued to expand.

"What's wrong with dad?" Goten cried.

"I don't know!" Gohan replied.

"G-goku!" Chichi stammered while on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"Oh no!" Goku gasped while his face bulged out to the point he could barely speak. And then without warning his eyes widened and the saiyan warrior popped creating a loud bang that knocked his family to the floor. A thick cloud of smoke chocked the air followed by a stream of confetti that rained down over the floor. Gohan blinked as he saw the confetti and ran over to where his father was.

"Dad!"

But to their shock when the smoke cleared, they saw Goku standing up looking around in confusion appearing completely normal. The saiyan hero patted and felt his body looking down at his stomach which was thick and muscular again. He then looked over to his family a drop of sweat pouring down his face.

"What just happened?" he asked as the pupils in his eyes narrowed not betraying the confusion he was feeling.

"Dad, are you alright?!" Gohan cried looking his father over until Goku nodded.

"Yeah, that was really weird…"

"Goku are you sure?" Chichi said as she hugged him to which he gently stroked her cheek smiling warmly.

"I'm fine Chichi, but boy that was scary," he said. "Did you add anything new to the food?"

Chichi shook her head, "No I prepared everything like I normally would. But in any case don't scare us like that!"

Goku gave an empathetic smile and looked down at the confetti unsure of what could have made him blimp up like that. Meanwhile, outside Eighteen burst out in a fit of laughter feeling ecstatic she played a prank on earth's greatest hero. After she calmed down she began to think of what other place she could drop by and soon she had the perfect person in mind.

Jumping down from the tree she snapped her finger, and a large green pipe burst out of the ground.

"Here we go!" she cried diving into the pipeline and popped outside of Capsule Corporation. She pressed against the wall and began to flatten out until she resembled a cartoonish drawing and began moving around. She slid beneath the front door and snuck into a corner now dressed up as Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series.

The interior of Capsule Corp was quiet and that meant it was all the easier for Eighteen to sneak around. Now the normal Eighteen wouldn't be doing this sort of thing nor would she take out an industrial size tube of super glue and head for the training room. With a quick zip she arrived and peeked inside noticing Vegeta and his son Trunks were both training. Perfect now it was going to be a family affair.

The Prince of all Saiyans had always been a bit of an arrogant jerk always going on about the pride of his people and the way he always acted tough. Things which Eighteen found annoying and felt it was time the sweet prince learned a little humility. But how do I go about doing it? She thought and that was when she noticed the lights over head in the domed room.

"Time to say lights out Vegeta," she smiled and reached her hand up and squeezed the light between fingers which immediately shattered.

"What the?!" she heard Vegeta bark, "The damn lights went out!"

"Dad did we blow a circuit?" Trunks asked as he fumbled around in the darkness.

"How should I know?" his father growled, "The bulb probably needs to be changed."

While they were talking Eighteen went to work she quickly coated the floor with super glue and to top it off she decided to do a little wardrobe change for the two saiyans. She spun around them too fast for them to detect her and levitated up to the nearby window. Eighteen clapped her hands and immediately the lights came back on.

"Huh, hey dad did you hear something?!" Trunks turned to his dad and his expression turned to shock.

"I don't know it sounded like someone was clapping," Vegeta replied in annoyance and noticed his son's expression when his own face turned to surprise.

"Trunks why are you wearing a blue dress?" he asked.

Trunks looked down and gasped and spun around looking it over. "How did this get on me?!"

"Well, take it off you look ridiculous!" his father barked.

"Me? Dad you might want to look at yourself."

Vegeta looked at his son in confusion and noticed his blue undershirt and shorts had been turned completely pink and to top it off his spiked black hair was now adorned with a pink bow. His eyes bulged and slowly the saiyan prince plucked the bow from his hair and soon noticed their was something on his lips. Rubbing his gloved finger he saw it was red, and though he thought it was blood instead as he smelled it his expression turned even more agitated.

"What the hell?!" he cried, "Is this lipstick?!"

"Looks that way…" Trunks started smile and tried to hold back from laughing.

Vegeta's face then contorted into rage as he glared at his son and then looked around the room.

"Who did this?!" he roared, "Someone thinks their being funny mocking the prince of all saiyans?!"

Trunks turned away and was about to walk when his foot snagged on something sticky. He jerked it and to his surprise he couldn't move.

"Hey I'm stuck!"

Vegeta jerked his head, "What?"

He turned and was about to step forward when he too stopped and found he couldn't move. Letting out a growl he struggled and tried to pry his feet from ground but to no avail. The two had fallen right into the trap and now they couldn't get out.

"Who the hell put glue on the floor?!" he barked, "I swear whoever is doing this is dead when I get my hands on them!"

"This is really making it hard to stand," Trunks added, "Dad what's going on?" 

"I don't know!"

Finally, after a moment of struggling Vegeta clenched his fists and slowly a golden aura began to surround his body and his black hair began to change to a brilliant gold becoming more rigid and spiked. With a loud roar he unleashed a burst of energy from his body which filled the room with a blinding display that forced Trunks to shield his eyes. Unbeknownst to them, Eighteen was sitting on the alcove wearing a pair of sunglasses all the while sipping a soda as she watched the prince unleash his fury.

"Pretty," she chuckled, "I wonder if super saiyans would make good Christmas decorations?"

She soon noticed the light was getting brighter and more intense and she started to feel the temperature rising. It was time to split, hoping through the window she zoomed high into the sky and looked down at the building which quickly erupted in a huge explosion. The super android whistled and couldn't help but wonder just how much Bulma was going to have to pay for the repairs. In anycase her mission was done she had pranked two of the world's strongest heroes. She was going to maybe head down to the city and have a night on the town when she decided one more person was in order.

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a huge book and began flipping through it. Eighteen flipped through it until she came upon an image of Piccolo's face. A dark whimsical smile appeared on her face at the description which told where he was. Putting the book away she put her fingers to her forehead and concentrated on his whereabouts. Suddenly her image distorted and soon she vanished from sight through instant transmission. When she reappeared, Eighteen noticed she was now hovering above an open clearing in the forest near a cliff. The soft roar of the waterfall filled the gap for the otherwise peaceful location.

"Yup, he would definitely be here," she said appraising the location. "Now where is that green alien?"

She looked around up above and under rocks and through the trees until finally she spied her prey. Picccolo was sitting or more accurately floating above the watering hole with his back to the waterfall. Rubbing her hands together, Eighteen slowly floated toward him pulling out a cream pie with a piece of lit dynamite sticking out.

"That's far enough."

Eighteen stopped her expression turning to shock as watched Piccolo stand up and look over toward her. The Namekian's eyes widened as he saw her which made Eighteen smile as he opened his mouth to speak. She noticed his gaze was focused on her green face which she had expected him to do.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm just a girl who's lost in the woods and looking for some strong company." Eighteen smiled,

Piccolo's eyes narrowed like they did when he was appraising an enemy. "What do you want?"

"Awe, don't be so cold," Eighteen playfully pouted, "I mean I came all the way out here to show you my new look."

"New look?"

Piccolo gave a puzzled look before he narrowed his eyes and looked over her features again causing his expression to change to shock.

"Wait, Eighteen is that you?"

Suddenly a loud buzzer went off followed by a shower of confetti as Eighteen suddenly appeared beside him and cupped his face.

"You guessed it!" she cried and backed away from him and spun around giving him an appraisal of her new appearance.

Piccolo rubbed his face grunting as he scowled at her, "What happened to you?"

"I've had a makeover my alien friend!" Eighteen winked at him letting him feel her excitement. "I'm seeing things a new way and letting the world see the new and improved Super Eighteen!"

"Super?"

"That's right," she replied, "I'm seeing things from the greener side."

Piccolo stared at her giving the super android a bemused look before he turned away from her and sighed.

"This is all very interesting but why are you here?"

A wide impish grin appeared on the girl's face which made the namekian shudder as she floated infront of him and stroked his chin. Now Piccolo was not one to lose his composure but the elder warrior began to tremble with his cheeks flushing a bright red. Eighteen only smiled wishing that Goku and the others could see the stoic Piccolo blushing like a school boy.

"What's wrong?" she cooed, "you look a little nervous Piccolo."

"E-eighteen control yourself!" he stuttered and backed away from her until he went under the waterfall and became drenched in ice cold water. He stifled a grunt of rage and shot her with a flat gaze while the android broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. When he saw her doing that, the veteran Z Fighter snorted in derision and took off his turban and cape and cast them to the ground as they landed with a loud thud.

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Maybe," Eighteen winked at him and reached into her pocket and pulled out a cream pie which just happened to contain a large cartoon-like bomb that stuck out with a lit wick. Piccolo stared at her as a drop of sweat went down the side of his face.

"What are you going to do with that pie?" asked Piccolo all the while his face started to turn blue while the android smiled.

"Oh, you mean this pie?"

Before Piccolo could reply Eighteen shoved the pie into his face which was followed by a loud boom and bits of cream pie flying everywhere. When she turned around she saw Piccolo with a face covered in soot with wisps of thick smoke trailing into the air. Unable to contain her urge to laugh she threw back her head and broke out into a hysterical fit. Piccolo wiped his face off un amused by the prank. After Eighteen calmed down she went over to him and patted him hard on the back.

"Awe, don't be such a party pooper," she said. "You know you need to loosen up my friend you are always too serious."

"I'm too serious am I?" Piccolo growled his eyes narrowed dangerously and a large vein bulged out of his forehead.

Eighteen's eyes widened and she quickly backed away from the white fiery aura that surrounded Piccolo's body. The air tingled and came to life with ki so much that Eighteen could feel it wash over her skin tingling her senses that it almost felt good. In fact Eighteen began to feel her pulse race and her green cheeks flushed a bright red and she began to pant. Sweat poured down her face and she swept back her hair feeling the heat sweep through her body filling her with ecstasy.

Piccolo was so overcome with rage he didn't notice the erotic noises and panting Eighteen was making. He lowered his hands and a bright glow formed within his palms before long the ki had already formed in preparation for a blast. Eighteen gave an erotic smile and reached her hands out and stretched her arms out and pulled Piccolo over to her. Piccolo gasped and before he could react the goofy android swept him off her feet.

"You earned a prize greenie," she grinned and planted a big wet kiss on his lips causing him to grunt in surprise.

He pushed and thrashed but Eighteen pulled him close to her in a unbreakable grip as she rolled her tongue in his mouth feeling the rough, course texture of his tongue. She then ended the kiss and pulled away from him as Piccolo's face turned to a bright red and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She giggled and hovered down to the ground and left Piccolo on the ground and gave him peck on the cheek before she headed back to Master Roshi's place.

A few minutes passed by when Eighteen landed on the beach feeling a good that she was able to have some fun with Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. She headed into the house shocking both Master Roshi and Krillin who starred in shock at her.

"Eighteen you're back!" Krillin got up when Eighteen zipped over to him and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't wake the baby," she gave a cartoonish grin. "But I miss you too dear."

She kissed him on the forehead and walked passed a stunned Master Roshi and winked at him. Blood spurted out of his nose and the old man spun around trying not to look at her. She knew he would do that but didn't find as amusing compared to what she did to Goku and the others. She then looked up to the stairs and over to her husband seeing his face was a bright red. Krillin cocked an eyebrow and before he could say anything she scooped him into her arms and sped right into the bedroom.

Poor Krillin had no idea what was going on and stared in shock while Eighteen spun around him. Then without warning he fell onto the bed now in nothing but his white boxers. He gasped face turning a bright red while perspiration went down her face. His eyes then drifted over to the door which closed shut. Eighteen then spun around her black top, jean jacket, boots, and shorts were replaced with a black silk lingerie night gown which hugged her body pressing against the curves like a second skin. She smiled and walked over to him her hips swaying in a hypnotic rhythm that made the monk gulp and fidget around on the bed. Slowly, the masked android crawled onto the bed her massive voluptuous form encompassing him her lethe arms circling over his body wrapping him in a warm embrace. She then cupped his face and before she was inches from his lips pulled down a shade and kissed him. 

The next day Eighteen found herself lost in a sea of confusion unable to remember what had occurred the night before. She had tried hard to focus on the memories but all she could do is draw blanks. This disturbed the cool beauty as she recalled waking up naked in bed next to her husband and even more so was the incoherent things she heard Krillin and Master Roshi talk about. I turned into another me with a green face? The thought struck her as odd but from the way they were talking it seemed like it was true.

Eighteen shook her head as she stood outside on the beach letting the rays from the sun touch her skin filling her with its warmth. She tried to put aside the discomfort she felt and wanted to get on with the day.

"You alright Eighteen?" She turned around seeing Krillin walk up beside her.

"I'm fine…" she said stiffly and looked away from him trying to avoid looking at him.

"Look, about what happened last night with the mask," he began saying, "You didn't…"

Eighteen scowled, "Krillin from what you said last night I acted like a lunatic."

Krillin frowned and blushed a little, "Well, it was a bit crazy…"

That was the last she could stand of it, she didn't want to think about what she had done last night and having her husband of all people to say such things. But even she had to admit the mask did give a form of euphoria and it was sort of amusing seeing Goku become a blimp. A strange thought began to fill her mind, maybe the mask was worth something after all. The power, the sense of freedom, and the pleasure of not being constrained by morality began to feel all the more tempting for her.

"Hey," Eighteen snapped out of her train of thought and turned to the doorway seeing Master Roshi sticking his head out the door. She wondered what the old pervert had to say.

"I just got a call from Bulma," he said. "Apparently there was an incident at Goku's place he went and swelled up like a balloon and even popped!"

Krillin gasped, "Oh no! Is he okay?"

"He's alright, after he popped he returned to normal not a scratch on him," Master Roshi assured him. "And then get this, somehow Vegeta and Trunks ended up being put in women's clothing and were super glued to the floor of the training room."

The former monk blinked before he broke out laughing, "Are you serious, Eighteen you actually dressed them up?"

Eighteen appeared taken aback by the revelation having barely recalling her visit to the corporation. But though she didn't show it the idea of seeing Vegeta in a dress was amusing. After giving them the update the old man went back into the house only to pop back out again.

"Oh yeah, I also got a call from my sister," he said. "She told me she knows something about the mask Eighteen found."

"Really?" Eighteen and Krillin said in unison surprised by this new development. Master Roshi nodded.

"Yeah, apparently she knows why that mask turned Eighteen into that green faced wacko."

Eighteen felt a slight bit of relief in the notion that there would finally be answers to the madness. But just when she and Krillin were about to say something he held up his hand and shot her a stern look.

"Listen, since Baba knows about the mask she also knows that you put it on," he said. "That also includes what you did to Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku."

"Meaning what?" she asked with a hint of indignation.

"Meaning that Vegeta and Goku will know it was you," He shook his head and gripped his cane firmly. "And I think you know as well as I do Vegeta isn't the type to take humiliation lightly."

Eighteen's eyes widened when she realized he was right and slowly the cool beauty began to break out in perspiration imagining the furious look on the saiyan prince's face. Krillin also began to sweat knowing all too well wrath of Vegeta's temper. Master Roshi calmed them down and sat down in his beach chair.

"Relax you two, Goku won't let anything happen," he smiled, "but still it might be a good idea to stay away from Capsule Corporation until this matter is settled."

Krillin smiled a little, "He's right Eighteen, I'm sure Goku won't let anything happen."

Eighteen did believe them but still a part of her was still wary about having Vegeta learning the truth. With nothing more to say on the subject, Eighteen along with Krillin, and Marron went to East City to do some shopping. It proved to be a good deterrent helping her taking her mind off of what she had done last night. Though as they went from one store to another Eighteen felt it nagging at her in the back of her mind. She had done her best to wipe it away but it still didn't do any good.

Fear began to creep into her mind the mask's power had infected her like a disease and was calling to her. Be free; throw away this dull life, the thoughts kept whispering in her ear acting like an addictive drug. While Eighteen was musing on her problem, her daughter seemed to notice and gently tugged on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Momma, are you okay?" she asked, "you look upset."

Eighteen gasped, "No, I'm alright honey Momma just has a lot on her mind."

Marron blinked but accepted her mother's reply and walked back over to Krillin much to Eighteen's fortune. An hour passed in the bustling mall and the family stopped by a clothing store where Eighteen tried to divert her fretting mind on some new outfits. While she was looking at a slew of outfits, Eighteen didn't noticed the figure approaching her. A tall man of hulking stature with deep blue eyes and a bright orange red Mohawk approached her and gave a genuine smile.

"Hello Eighteen,"

Eighteen froze and registered the voice and knew it belonged to an old friend. She whirled around smiling as she saw it was Android 16. With a warm smile she hugged the android who gladly returned the sentiment. It had been years since she had last seen him since the time she learned of his end at the hands of that bastard Cell. Though, later on she was relieved to learn that he and her brother were resurrected when Goku and his friends made the wish on the dragon balls.

"Sixteen what are you doing here?" she asked overjoyed to see him.

"I was doing a little traveling and decided to take a look around," Sixteen answered, "normally I don't much care for the city, the wilderness is much nicer."

Eighteen smiled, "You always did like nature, though I don't know why."

"It's really nice," he smiled, "it can be peaceful and soothing having not to deal with so much noise."

"I suppose," Eighteen shrugged, "so you only came here to see what it's like to shop at a mall?"

Sixteen nodded and saw Krillin with Marron waiting by register making purchases for some of the things she had already picked up. The tall android smiled at the sight and looked back at Eighteen to which she smiled back. After talking to the gentle giant Eighteen rejoined her family and headed back to Kame House.

Meanwhile, little did Eighteen know that Fortune teller Baba had visited with Goku and his friends and told them all about the mask and how it had fallen into Eighteen's hands. To say the others were surprised was an understatement. Vegeta out of all of them erupted into a fit of rage so terrible Baba fear he was going to blow her to bits. Once she had done the deed she headed to Kame house where the mask had been found. With any luck she could get the mask before Eighteen could accidently put it on again. 

Many hours later, Eighteen was sitting in the living room with her husband listening to Baba who had arrived a short time ago. She had wanted information on the mask but to learn that the mask was the product of a malevolent god who desired to cause mischief was a bit much. Baba had explained the mask could only work at night and worked by bringing out a person's inner desires and create a personality that was free of any morale inhibitions.

"So that is why," Baba said shifting a stern look over to Eighteen, "The mask must never be worn again. You all have seen what it can do, the damage a person who wears it can create."

"Wow, to think something so powerful could exist," Krillin gasped and peered at the mask on the table. "But wait, can't we just destroy it?"

"No," Baba shook her head, "the mask seems to have the uncanny ability to escape any attempts in destroying it."

"But how it isn't alive, right?" Eighteen asked.

"Correct, but the mask just seems to avoid all attempts to destroy it."

Master Roshi nodded and picked up the mask and stared intently into it. His sister eyed him when he put it down and sighed.

"Well I think we can all agree that this mask needs to be taken away." He said.

They all nodded and so Master Roshi went to hand the mask to Baba when he accidently snagged his leg on the table. He shrieked and fumbled with the mask when he went falling forward towards Eighteen. She gasped and before she could exasperate in how cliché this situation was the mask made contact with her face.

Everyone gaped in horror as the mask latched onto her face and once more began to change the blonde beauty. Her chest filled out stretching the line of her black top till it was about to burst giving a good view of underneath. Her hips widened pushing her shorts to their limit until she whipped around the room in a small tornado. Krillin and Baba glared at Master Roshi who gave a nervous laugh while keeping his eyes on the transforming Eighteen.

When it stopped they saw sitting on the table with a wide grin was Super Eighteen. She gave a teasing giggle having once more unwittingly been released. Baba's eyes bulged out of her head which only amused her further.

"Hello," she said playfully, "did you all miss me?"

"Nice going idiot…" Baba shook her head. "Now we have to try and remove it from her."

Super Eighteen pouted pretending to be offended, "Awe, you don't like the look?"

"Eighteen listen you need to take it off," Krillin began to say when he saw Super Eighteen began to pull up her shirt causing his face to turn red.

"What are you doing?!" he and Baba cried in unison while the turtle hermit suffered a massive nose bleed.

"But you said take it off," Eighteen replied. "Isn't this what you meant?"

"No!"

Super Eighteen shrugged, "Well, whatever I'm going to have some fun care to join me dear?"

Krillin hesitated and was about to reply when Baba puffed out her chest and shot and accusing finger at her.

"Eighteen you will remove that mask!"

But at that moment Super Eighteen appeared in front of her and leaned in so they were face to face.

"Or what?" she asked with a hint of malice, "you'll stop me?"

Baba shivered, "Well…I…."

Before she could answer Eighteen plucked her up by her robes and tied it up like a trashbag. Baba squealed and tried to get out when Eighteen walked over to a trash can that said Other World Trash. Opening the lid she casually dropped the struggling midget inside and closed the lid. Krillin stared at him wife wondering if Baba would be okay which caused his wife to laugh.

"She'll be fine I just dumped her back into Other World," she said. "Honestly, that little hag was really getting on my nerves."

With that she raced over and swept Krillin off his feet and pressed his face into her chest giving a rather strong hug. For his part he gasped all the while blushing while his wife was giving him a comfy way to suffocate.

"As great as this is, I really don't want to die again," he muttered, "its bad enough I was killed three times and an assassination attempt almost successful in my life."

Then all of sudden Eighteen's eyes widened and she released him and turned away from Krillin as he hit the floor. A dark look began to form on her face when she turned around and looked at him.

"Eighteen?"

"Sweetie," she asked. "Who were the ones who hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" he parroted. "Oh you mean the ones who killed me in the past. Well, a long time I was dead for the first time in the hands of one of the thugs sent by the Piccolo's father in the past, Piccolo Daimao, then the second time was when Frieza blew my body into pieces, then Ciel after he absorbed you to become perfect, nearly did me in, but the Trunks of Future saved me and managed to I survived, and finally in the hands of Majin Buu when he separated of his evil side and transformed to their evil form when it absorbs Mr. Buu after he got rid inside of him, and attacked us in Kami's Lookout, remember?"

Eighteen gave a wicked smile, "Got it…"

She then headed outside and leaving her husband baffled at what she was getting at. He quickly went outside and saw she was gone. Filled with confusion, Krillin wondered why Eighteen was so interested in knowing about those that hurt him. It wasn't like she could do anything about it, because they were already dead.

If he knew that soon after there was an uproar in Hell in the Outer World, and several villains were defeated and humiliated in a very humiliating way that even the Vegeta himself would be pleased with the way they were humiliated by a Super Android which is a beauty, especially your damn creator that got the whole body apart and leaving only the head intact and suffering from a lack of mobility to be stuck in a lab table...

End.


End file.
